Reaction
by LunaStar44
Summary: A one-shot about our favorite couple Zach and Cammie. Cammie finds our she's carrying Zach's baby. She worries for his reaction. (Light fluff at the end)


Hello everyone, I bring you a short story about our favorite couple, Zach and Cammie. I hope you enjoy. Comment and Review

* * *

It had only been five minutes since she put the stick on the counter. Each passing minute only increased her anxiety.

It was really happening, she's one of the best in her field and yet she could not have recognized the symptoms, instead her friend Macey had to go and  
spell it out for her. She was emotional, angry at constant moments, hungry, throwing up and especially tired all throughout the day. It was the symptoms that eventually led her to her current situation.

Sitting on the bed with her arms around her knees. Waiting for the results to reveal... whether the next nine months were going to change.

Cammie and Zach had gotten married not less than a year ago, they loved each other more than they could express.

Yet the topic of starting a family was never brought up. Only because of their current occupations. Espionage.

What both Cammie and Zach had gone through during their school years made them look at life in a whole new way. All the darkness and evil that exist in their world, is not a place you would want to bring a child into, especially if there is a chance that one of them is not going to make it home alive.

Cammie didn't want to bring a child into the same situation that had happened with her parents.

Her father, Matthew Morgan, had gone undercover to eliminate the Circle of Canvan, an organization hell bent on changing the world, not for the better. Instead of coming home to little Cammie and her mother, he was brought home in a coffin and buried six feet under. After that, Cammie and her mother were never the same. Cammie does not want her child to go through something as traumatic as losing a parent.

... Cammie finally looks up from her knees and realizes its been ten minutes. She's hesitant and unsure of what to do, but she does know that whether the test shows positive or negative, she is going to have to tell Zach.

Cammie hesitantly gets up and heads toward the bathroom. She peaks her head through the door and sees the test on the counter.

She walks further in and picks the test up, her hands are shaking so much, she almost drops the test.

Eventually, she brings it up for a closer look... she freezes.

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me"

After she looked at the results, she called Macey. Macey is the one who originally gave Cammie the idea to take a pregnancy test. Which is why she called Macey up after and asked her to meet at the corner cafe near the capital.

"Did you do it. Did you take the test?" asked Macey

Cammie shakily responds

"Yyy...esss"

"Well, are you?" Macey asked while looking down at Cammie's midsection

"I'm pregnant, Macey. I really am" Cammie replied with fear in her voice.

Nothing is heard, Macey and Cammie remain silent.

Macey says nothing simply because she knows Cammie is still coping.

"Are you going to tell Zach?"

"I am"

"When"

"Soon"

Nothing else is said between the two, instead they sit for the remainder of their stay in silence, Cammie only trying to soak up the nerve to tell her husband that she's carrying his child.

* * *

That afternoon, after Cammie comes back from the talk with Macey, she sits in silence at home.

She knows telling Zach is the only way to get both the shock and fear out of her body. At the same time, telling Zach will only make her admit that the child growing inside of her is a reality. She knows that once Zach walks through the door of their home, that her life will never be the same again.

She's scared, she's not ready, she's not prepared.

She's paranoid

Cammie feels all these things, yet Cammie knows that once she is able to tell Zach, that all her fear will go away. Simply because Zach, her husband, is the only one who is able to make her feel save and protected. No one else can make Cammie see herself as more than an ordinary girl, with a plain body and a plain face to go with it. Her Zach makes her feel like the spy she is, extraordinary. He is someone who can still make her feel like a teenager even though there both full grown adults.

Soon enough, the clinking of the house keys can be heard in the foyer, but Cammie is so deep in thought that she doesn't hear it.

In walks Zach, with his jacket throne over his shoulder and his hair ruffled from the wind outside. He walks into the living room and finds his lovely wife, the love of his life sitting motionless on the edge of the couch.

Zach walks forward and nudges her shoulder, "Cammie?" he calls her..

Shes brought out from her thoughts when she hears her husband calling her.

She looks up toward his face with a nervous face

"Zach... you're home"

"Yeah... is everything alright love?" Zach's face edged with worry.

'Its time' she mentally thinks. She has to come out and tell him.

"Zach. Can we talk?" she says

Alarms go off in Zach's head. 'She's nervous, her hands are shaking and she can't even look me in the eye'

"Sure, what's wrong. Are you ok? Are you sick? Cammie?"

Cammie takes his hands in hers and mentally takes a deep breath

"Something happened today while I was at work"

"What?"

"I've been feeling under the weather these past couple of days, and I thought I was maybe coming down with something. Then I was throwing up in the bathroom and snapping and people for no apparent reason. Macey told me to take the day and find out whats wrong with me. Zach... she suggested I take a pregnancy test."

Moments pass in silence. Cammie waiting for Zach to say something, and Zach staring at Cammie with no emotion.

"Are you?"

"What" said Cammie

"Are you? Are you pregnant Cammie? Are you trying to tell me that you have a living being inside of you right now?"

Zach looks at her with fear in his eyes. Its the first emotion that she can see in his eyes since she told him. Cammie saw more. She didn't just see fear, she saw excitement, worry, and most of all love. Love for her and the unborn baby she carries.

"I am... Zach I'm carrying your child."

Zach's eyes widen in amazement. He couldn't believe it. The love of his life was pregnant, she was going to be a mother, but most of all, he was going to be the father.

Zach sat in shock just processing the information. Cammie was worried the news may have upset him but from what she saw in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to be angry with her for it.

She then feels Zach slide down the couch and sit directly in front of her on the floor.

"Zach! Are you ok, did I upset you?" she asked

Zach sitting on the floor wraps his arms around Cammie's waist and lays his head against her stomach.

"No" he says shacking

"I'm just so happy"

Zach lift his head and shows Cammie his face.

'Tears, he was crying' thought Cammie

"I'm so thankful to have you Cammie, and now that you've told me that we're going to have a baby, I'm even more ecstatic!"

Cammie breathes a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I wasn't going to be happy?" asked Zach

Cammie shakes her head and runs her hand through Zach's hair

"Its not that, I just thought the timing wasn't really good. Zach you know our occupations, their dangerous jobs to have and adding in a baby just didn't seem logical. I'm so happy that we are going to be parents, but still..."

Zach knows what she meant. Having a baby while being a spy just wasn't something that they saw might work out. Especially with the way Cammie and her father turned out. Even so, he also saw it as a blessing not only would he have Cammie as his wife, but a baby as his son/daughter. His family just got bigger.

"I know that having this baby wasn't planned, and I understand the dangers, but Cammie... you're not in this alone. You have our friends support, and I'm sure that once we tell your mother and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, they will be there ready to protect you and the baby from any danger possible. Most of all love, you have me. I'm not going to abandon you, your or this baby. We are in this together, ok"

Cammie had tears in her eyes, whether it be the hormones causing them or Zach's sincerity, she knew he was right.

* * *

After sitting on the floor for the rest of the night, Cammie and Zach had eventually gone to bed.

Cammie was tucked into Zach with her arm around his chest.

Zach had his hand protectively put on her stomach.

"You know, technically Macey knew I was pregnant before I knew I was pregnant." said Cammie

"It seems I owe Macey a thanks, who knew she would have known you were pregnant before anyone else."

"I don't know but if she hadn't pointed out the signs, I'd still not have a clue until I realized I'd missed my monthly cycle."

"Looks like I'm buying Macey a designer bag in these coming days, aren't I?" asked Zach

"I don't know, she hasn't been crazy over bags, maybe clothes, how about taking her shopping?"

At that point, it didn't matter whether Macey decided to use him as her slave. He would do it because if it hadn't been for her, Cammie might have gone on a mission, gotten hurt and lost the baby. Even before they had the chance to be happy.

"You know you're going to have to tell your mom, aunt and Solomon, right" asked Zach

"True, but I'm not the one who is going to be on the receiving end of Joe's glares. You know how protective he gets of me."

Zach groaned

"Don't remind me."

Silence passes.

"I love you Zach"

"I love you too Cammie, both you and our baby."

Zach pulls her closer to his body. He leans down and places a gentle kiss against her forehead.

Cammie snuggles up more and puts her head on top of where his heart should be. The soft thumping of Zach's heart eventually lulls her to sleep. Where she dreams of a child with emerald green eyes staring at her, the same green eyes as the man who had saved her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Comment and send me your feedback. I would like to see what you guys thought of the idea of Cammie being pregnant and having to tell Zach.


End file.
